


Midwest Storms

by scarscarchurro



Series: Pride Prompts 2018 [31]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Compliant to AOS or TOS, Cuddling, Everyone is Trans until proven otherwise, I leave things up to interpretation around here, M/M, and personal preference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 11:20:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15095648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarscarchurro/pseuds/scarscarchurro
Summary: “Is Iowa always this terrible in storms?” asked Spock.“Yeah.” Jim scooted closer to the Vulcan and snuggled close. “The yard will more than likely flood and the power will go out.”Pride Prompts Day 29: Storm





	Midwest Storms

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are appreciated

It was clear Spock did not enjoy thunderstorms. Jim had the thought that his Vulcan boyfriend was going to bolt right out of his skin every time the thunder cracked.

Which was more than likely. 

Spock hated loud noises and Jim was under the impression that he would need to invest in some weighted blankets. 

Thunder cracked loudly again and Spock’s tea cup clinked loudly against the table. “Is Iowa always this terrible in storms?” asked Spock.

“Yeah.” Jim scooted closer to the Vulcan and snuggled close. “The yard will more than likely flood and the power will go out.” 

“That is a terrible inconvenience,” hissed Spock; the Vulcan was already squeezing himself against Jim in preparation for the next loud boom. 

“I've got some candles and blankets and we can sleep in the basement if there is a tornado warning.” Jim wrapped his arms tight around Spock for some added pressure. 

Spock went stiff in Jim’s hold. “Tornado… warning?” 

Yeah. Midwest had terrible weather, but Jim was used to it by now. 

“Don't worry, Spock,” said Jim with a grin, “I'll keep you safe.”

**Author's Note:**

> No yeah the Midwest is a terrible place for storms. Especially living out in the middle of no where? You are more likely to lose power, lots of flooding, and just an all around terrible time. 
> 
> Sometimes basements flood.
> 
> It's good to invest in candles, blankets, and understand you are likely going to have to call someone to unflood your basement.


End file.
